One of the many problems faced by fisherman, even after fish have been located, an appropriate lure has been selected to catch them and the fish have been caught, is the necessity of holding or storing these fish during the remaining time spent fishing. Fish stringers are a convenient and inexpensive method of preserving fish in the water without losing them after they have been caught. The caught fish which has not yet been placed on the stringer must be firmly held with one hand at least. This makes it difficult for the fisherman to manipulate the fish stringer with his other hand. If the stringer cannot be readily handled in one hand without the danger of losing the entire stringer, because of the frustration of untying knots or removing fasteners, difficulties can occur which detract from the pleasure of fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 878,626 granted to Guilford in February of 1908 discloses a fish stringer which has a pair of perpendicular tubes, such that the metal end of the stringer is passed through the first tube, transversely through the second tube, and finally into the end of the second tube. Cam means are provided to hold the stringer in the first tube. To remove the metal end, so as to add a fish to the stringer, the fisherman must remove the cam pressure and also remove the metal end of the stringer from both tubes. Since the metal point has to pass completely through the first tube, both hands of the operator are oftentimes necessary to prevent the stringer from jamming or falling away quickly as it leaves the tube. Hopefully the angler won't have to choose between the fish and the stringer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,548 granted to Fisher in January of 1974 discloses a stringer for fish using a plurality of safety pins which hold the fish and which are strung on the line which can be submerged. The stringer means is attached to the gunwale of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,671 granted to Adams in February of 1956 discloses a stringer where the end opposite the needle or metal end forms a T-shaped retainer for keeping the fish on the cord until the perpendicular portion of the T is folded into the shank, thereby permitting removal of the fish. The stringer is tied to the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,700 granted to Lien in August of 1956 discloses a dual ended fish stringer where fish can be put on either end by recessing the stringer line into the end piece, with the end piece forming a T-shape thereafter for keeping the fish on the stringer. The closed or loop end of the stringer is hooked to the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,977 granted to May in November of 1960 discloses a combination fish stringer and hook extractor wherein the plain end of the stringer is crimped in a pair of jaws which have inwardly extending teeth projecting from the concave inner sides of the jaws to be embedded in the cord. A sleeve covers the jaws to engage the cord or stringer rope.
The foregoing patents were located in a preliminary search. Applicant and those in privity with him know of no closer prior art than that set out above; and they know of no prior art which anticipates the claim made in this application.